


11. A Warden's Sacrifice

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dalish Elves, Dalish Origin, Dragon Age Lore, F/F, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: The moment she stepped into the clearing, the hustle and bustle of the party immediately stopped. All heads turned to face her at once as the Keeper pointed an accusing finger at her.“You are no longer welcome here, Warden.” The last word was filled with bitterness and contempt.The rest of the clan started shouting accusations: “You killed Tamlen!”, “You left us behind!”, “You serve the shemlens now!”
Relationships: Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	11. A Warden's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blight

Deah was making her way through the forest, following the sound of music coming from her camp. She was late once again for the festivities and her Keeper would be cross with her again, but she paid no mind. Her heart was fluttering with joy, she was home again.

The statue of Fen’Harel indicated she was near the camp, so Deah started running faster. She could swear she saw the stone wolf smirk wickedly at her as he ran past it.

The moment she stepped into the clearing, the hustle and bustle of the party immediately stopped. All heads turned to face her at once as the Keeper pointed an accusing finger at her.

“You are no longer welcome here,  _ Warden. _ ” The last word was filled with bitterness and contempt. 

The rest of the clan started shouting accusations: “You killed Tamlen!”, “You left us behind!”, “You serve the shemlens now!”

“But I’ve come home at last. The Blight is over, the Archdemon is defeated. I kept you all safe.” She could hear her voice faltering as the other elves angrily jeered her. 

“You are tainted now, your blood is impure and ailing!”, the Keeper declared. “We cannot allow you to spread your sickness to the People. Look at how rotten you already are!”

When Deah lifted her hands in protest, she saw darkened veins and black tendrils crawling up her skin. Her blood seemed to be whispering to her, but what it was saying was unclear.

“No!”, Dhea shrieked in despair, “But I did this for you! For all of you! So that you would be safe!”

Her words became an animalistic growl as fangs now peered from her lips.

“I hope, da’len, that saving the shemlen’s lands is worth losing yourself.”, the Keeper said, not concealing her disgust. 

  
  


“Deah, wake up! Wake up!” Leliana’s voice echoed in her head and she tried to find where it was coming from.

Gasping, Deah opened her eyes and found herself inside the tent she shared with Leliana. She could feel tears streaming down her face but was otherwise paralysed, still trying to accept reality. When she finally broke into a wail, Leliana cradled her and lightly stroked her hair.

“You were having a nightmare, my love.”

Sobbing on her lover’s shoulder, Deah told her about the nightmare. About how she thought she was defending her clan, about how she didn’t know if she was more afraid to die or to survive and have nowhere to go back to.

“That is the horror of these times. We are being asked to sacrifice so much, sweetheart.” Leliana said. “We can’t even tell yet what we are leaving behind… Remember that there are more important things worth fighting for.”

Safe in Leliana’s arms, Dhea tries to go back to sleep. For now, she could only pray that her lover was right.


End file.
